Ca m'apprendra !
by BuBul
Summary: Yaoi.Kdo Kittyval.OS.UA.Vignette sur Wufei Chang.Le malheureux fait confiance à son meilleur ami,Duo.La suite,on s'en doutait,les misères qui arrivent et chamboulent sa petite vie bien rangée...Faire confiance à cette énergumène...ca lui apprendra


**Autrice : **BuBul

**Titre :** Ca m'apprendra

**Base : **Gundam Wing… Et la bave qui va avec, SVP

**Genre : **Commande spéciale de Kittyval pour son anni… UA… Un LEMON (TTx Ai essayé... Pas pu…)

**Couple(s) : **Imposé : Wu x Zechsy x Treichou… Et ce, dans n'importe quel sens… mdr.

**Disclamer :** J'crois que l'histoire est à moi… pour ce qui est des persos originaux, z'avez qu'à taper l'nom dans G-Google… vous verrez bien…  
Je partage la propriété de l'idée de scénario avec Pipounette étant donnant que le couple tordu et le reste viennent d'elle…

Petites notes : JOYEUX N'ANNIVERSAIRE ma Pipounette de moua !  
J'espère que ça correspond à tes attentes sinon va te faire décapsuler chez les ozzies ! (lol)  
Ce que j'ai à te dire tiens en peu de mot : merci.  
Te souhaites plein de bonnes choses : inspi, santé, argent, amitié, chance, amour…

Note supplémemantaire : Je le mets maintenant parce que j'aurai pas le temps ce soir. Si j'arrive à me traîner chez moi après ma journée de boulot, ce sera déjà bien. Alors c'est toi qui vois si tu le veux tout de suite ou demain ! /toussote/ Patience... ça prend combien de lettre ?

Ps pour Kitty : Comme t'es la seule béta à qui je fais confiance, l'OS n'a été vérifié que par ma modeste personne… Enlève-moi ce regard blasé ! Donc si tu te sens le courage de corriger les énormes fautes que je suis sûre d'avoir laissé…

Les réponses aux éventuels commentaires pourront se trouver sur mon blog (lien dans ma bio).  
Bonne lecture à tous !!

Avertissements : Rien.

ooooo

ooo

o

**Ca m'apprendra**

o

ooo

ooooo

Chang Wufei, animateur pour jeunes enfants…

ooooooo

ooooo

ooo

o

Lundi 10 Mai.  
8h15

Une chambre obscure dont les rideaux sont tirés.

Au centre de la pièce le traditionnel lit à sommier se révèle être, en fait, un futon.

Du réseau de draps complexe émerge un grognement... vaguement humain au vue de l'effet... 'sonore'... sûrement dû au manque de salive dans la bouche et de ce fait dans la gorge de son 'émetteur'...

Un magnifique asiatique, les muscles déliés, tout en finesse.

Une peau cuivrée, imberbe... bref un appel vibrant à y passer la langue avec délectation.

Asiatique légèrement comateux au vue de ses yeux noirs, en amande, encore largement embué de sommeil et... de rêves agréables si on se glisse plus 'perfidement' sous la couette.

Monsieur a passé une bonne nuit si on en juge ses draps... ou plutôt l'état de ces derniers.

Mais Monsieur ne semble, pour l'instant, pas avoir le coeur à se lever de son nid si douillet, si câlin... Le rêve de tout début de bonne grasse matinée.

Rêve qui s'envole brutalement en fumée quand le bel au bois dormant lance un vague coup d'oeil à son réveil digital.

Le coup d'oeil n'était, pourtant, au départ pas très motivé... ni très attentif.  
Alors, le réveil, mécontent de cette absence d'attention, s'amuse au dépend de son 'amour' de propriétaire.

Il lui agresse les pupilles avec ses chiffres.  
Il le harcèle en lui rappelant que... le temps passe : niark, niark !  
Et... il le nargue en lui faisant remarquer un 'léger' détail dont le jeune homme semble ne pas avoir pris conscience... au premier abord, du moins. Il n'est pas vraiment à l'heure…

« Par Nataku ! ! ! » hurle le dormeur en bondissant hors de ses couvertures.

Enfin... plutôt en essayant de bondir...

Action qui ne doit pas convenir à ses chères demoiselles qui ont jalousement veillées sur son sommeil et son corps.  
Elles aussi, font part de leur mécontentement à leur possesseur...

Qui s'étale avec fort peu de grâce au sol, poussant des jurons étouffés, une fois à terre.

« Complot... Foutu réveil... Cochonneries de drap à la con... Tout foutre au feu, moi!... »

Profitant de la débâcle de l'asiatique, à quatre pattes au milieu de la chambre, le réveil, vicieux comme pas deux, se rappelle à son bon souvenir en lui indiquant avec un sadisme contenu qu'exactement trois minutes sont passées depuis son 'dégluement' de nyeux-nyeux et que : il est sacrément à la bourre ! ! (insérer ici rire sadique de réveil pervers... nda: d'façon c'est toujours sadique ET pervers un réveil (expérience personnelle))

Mi rampant, mi marchant, le jeune homme se rue sous la douche, brosse à dents en bouche dans le, pathétique, but de gagner du temps.

Cinq minutes plus tard, rasé de frais, ainsi que mutilé par diverses coupures microscopiques mais extrêmement douloureuses, il passe au hasard les premiers vêtements qui lui tombent sous la main, n'étant ni trop plissé, ne sentant pas le fennec à outrance et sans tâche de nourriture... Un exploit personnel !

Son corps, vexé de n'avoir pu bénéficier d'une attention minimale (s'étirer, c'était pas fait pour les chiens!) proteste à chaque mouvement et lui fait crisper le visage à chaque pas.

_« Ca sent le sapin... Ca pue la journée pourrie à plein nez... Vivement ce soir... » _se lamente l'asiatique en fermant sa porte.

ooo

Après s'être extirpé avec difficultés des transports en commun (_Pourquoi j'vais pas au boulot en voituuure?!... A cause des bouchons et des frais... Ah, ouais... Avais oublié... De rien)_, échappé à une tentative de viol... avortée par un chirurgical coup de genou absolument jouissif, fuit devant au moins deux 'passages de main' sur SON derrière _(Envie d'arracher des doigts avec les dents..._), le jeune homme parvient (_ENFIN !_) à son lieu de travail.

L'asiatique se permet un léger sourire arrivé à destination, après toutes ces épreuves sur sa route.  
Sourire qui meurt, misérablement, sur ses lèvres en voyant LA (fausse) 'directrice' sur le pas de la porte, le regard plus mauvais que jamais et, comble de l'horreur, tapant du pied avec une hargne consommée.

« _Et si je lui passe trèèès vite devant et que j'entre par la porte de derrière... ça fait toujours de moi un homme... hein?! _»

Malheureusement pour lui, l'odieux retardataire n'a pas le temps d'épiloguer plus amplement, qu'il se fait, littéralement, harponné par sa supérieure...

Supérieure qui semble en pleine crise de démence, lui hurlant dans les tympans d'une voix de crécelle sous hormones femelles et le secouant pour faire remonter la 'pulpe' (... sinon elle reste en bas ! !)

« Monsieur Chang ! Ce comportement est inadmissible, Monsieur Chang ! Une heure et demie de retard, Monsieur Chang ! Comment osez-vous traiter nos petits protégés de manière aussi trivial et j'm'enfoutiste, Monsieur Chang ! »

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend par les saintes reliques de mes ancêtres?! Elle a recommencé à prendre la pilule ou quoi?! Et puis c'est quoi c'te manie à la noeud de répéter mon nom comme ça?! Ca va, espèce d'hystérique, je sais ENCORE comment j'm'appelle ! »_

Bien sûr, courageux mais pas téméraire, le coupable se contente de regarder ses mocassins, en se dandinant sur place et de dire :

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle... Problème de réveil... »

Regard scrutateur et suspicieux de la supérieure.

« Seulement de réveil, Monsieur Chang?! Vous êtes blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, jeune homme... »

La harpie se rapproche de sa proie...

« Vous êtes même légèrement verdâtre, Monsieur Chang. Et nous sommes un lundi... Ca ne serait pas plutôt un excès de boisson, Monsieur Chang?!... Et combien de fois faudra t'il vous répéter que c'est MADAME et non Mademoiselle, Monsieur Chang ?! »

« _Quel pitbull! Elle me lâchera donc jamais, l'hystéro?! Et puis c'est MADAME, pas Mademoiselle... Vieille fille! Fait toi tirer plus souvent, ma grosse, tu seras peut être moins imbuvable... _»

« J'attends, Monsieur Chang! » s'acharne la face de carlin. (C'est un chien avec la face toute aplatie)

« _D'habitude, je la fermerai mais là, j'ai même mal au cul... ALORS J'AI ENVIE DE M'ASSEOIR ET QUE TU LA FERMES, GROSSE TRUIE ! _»

Lèvres pincées et regard austère en place, le jeune homme se permet de répondre.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce retard, injustifiable, je vous l'accorde. Ensuite, vous rappelez, qu'en plus de quatre années de bons et loyaux services, oserais-je dire, CECI est mon premier retard... et je ferais mon possible pour que ce soit, je l'espère, le dernier. J'attirerai votre regard sur le fait que tous les membres de l'équipe ne peuvent en dire autant, vous y compris. Ensuite, ce que j'ai pu faire de mon week end ne vous regarde absolument pas et votre curiosité malsaine ne sera pas rassasié, ni aujourd'hui, ni un autre jour. »

La dinde, les yeux exorbités, ouvre la bouche, voulant intervenir, Wufei, la stoppe d'un geste de la main, sec mais explicite.

« Et enfin, j'ajouterais que j'ai, à l'heure actuelle, un mal de tête fortement douloureux alors... épargnez moi vos caquètement de femelle lobotomisée au moins pour aujourd'hui. »

Et l'asiatique laisse son interlocuteur en plan, dans le hall d'entrée, bloquée.

ooo

Arrivée dans la salle de repos, réservée aux employés, Wufei se laisse tomber lourdement sur une chaise... et le regrette amèrement dans la seconde qui suit, en se relevant en glapissant de douleur.

« _Par Nataku! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait samedi soir pour avoir mal comme ça?! ... Avec la chance que j'ai, j'ai pas supporté les épices du resto indien de samedi midi et j'vais me taper des hémorroïdes toute la semaine... _» (Glamour... quand tu nous tiens.)

Le jeune homme ne peut mener ses récriminations plus loin que son 'boulet personnel' lui tombe littéralement sur le dos.

«_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Si j'croyais un tant soit peu aux vies antérieures, j'penserai que j'ai du être un vrai chien parce que dis donc... le karma à la con que j'me traine... _»

« Madame Murlin! » couina la (fausse) directrice. « L'irrespect de MONSIEUR CHANG a été poussé à ses limites aujourd'hui, tout comme ma patience!! Je refuse de travailler avec quelqu'un me parlant comme MONSIEUR CHANG s'est permis de le faire AUJOURD'HUI!! »

Pendant le caprice de sa collègue, Wufei montre tout son intérêt, autant pour le sujet que pour la 'plaignante' : il soupire en touillant son café.

Madame Murlin, toujours prise à parti par un membre de son personnel pour le moins 'véhément', laisse échapper un discret sourire en coin devant l'attitude de son plus jeune employé et, il est important de le signaler, le seul homme dans toute cette 'oestrogène' ambiante.

La directrice met alors fin au délire de persécution de la jeune femme et démontre comme à son habitude sa diplomatie, tout en gardant une conduite ferme de son petit monde.  
Une fois l'affaire apaisée, la quadragénaire se penche sur son inquiétude du moment :

« Wufei. » appelle la voix douce. « Vous êtes sûr de pouvoir mener cette journée à terme? »

Le jeune homme sourit, sincèrement, au comportement de mère poule de sa supérieure. Il appréciait énormément cette femme. Elle lui avait donné sa chance dans un milieu pour le moins, exclusivement, féminin et encore plus, malgré son jeune âge. Elle était douce, mais ferme, ouverte mais raisonnable. Bref, c'était un modèle cher au chinois.

« Oui, Viviane. J'ai juste eu un week end... fatigant. Je me coucherai tôt ce soir et ça ira mieux demain. Pas de souci. »

« Bien. Mais, vous savez que ma porte vous est ouverte en cas de souci, j'espère?! »

Il y avait de la taquinerie dans cette question toute 'maternelle'.  
Ca pour s'en souvenir, il s'en souvenait, vu le nombre de fois où elle lui avait rabâché qu'il avait son soutien et que si JAMAIS il osait avoir des problèmes et ne pas lui en parler... elle lui ferait chauffer les oreilles.  
Et malheureusement, il l'imaginait tout à fait capable de lui tirer les 'étiquettes' devant tout le monde s'il ne faisait pas comme elle le voulait.

Parce que rappelons-le, Madame Murlin était la douceur... mais elle était aussi la fermeté.  
Elle était le gant de velours mais on oubliait, justement, trop souvent la main de fer qu'il abritait.

« Oh que oui! »

Avec un petit hochement de tête et un sourire en coin un brin trop moqueur, elle prend congé.

Le chinois continue de siroter chichement son café et le touiller sans grande conviction.

« Bon... Ben, quand faut y aller, hein... »

Il jette le reste de la boisson dans l'évier, rince le mug et se dirige vers la 'salle papillon' avec un soupir, déjà sur les rotules alors que la journée ne fait que commencer.

ooo

Les 'petits' ont une fois de plus réussi un 'tour de force' sur laquelle peu de gens aurait parié : redonner le sourire au jeune homme et l'énergie pour mener sa journée à bien malgré la fatigue.

Les multiples demandes en mariage des enfants, filles comme garçons, l'avaient une fois de plus beaucoup amusé et attendri. Ses collègues étaient vertes de jalousie.  
Il était le chevalier fort et tendre pour les filles et le partenaire de jeux des garçons tout en gardant une certaine douceur qui leur plaisait.

Ah. Qu'il pouvait les adorer ces petits monstres.  
C'était une des choses qu'il appréciait chez les enfants.  
Ils donnaient sans rien attendre d'autre en retour qu'un sourire ou un bisou.  
Même quand ils ne vous connaissaient pas beaucoup, les chérubins avaient du mal à supporter la 'tristesse'.

Son travail apportait énormément à Wufei.  
Bon, ça n'était pas tous les jours facile, mais rien ne l'était dans la vie.

Fréquenter de jeunes enfants 'normaux' ou même ceux avec des problèmes moteurs, ça bouffait parfois beaucoup de force vitale.  
Mais il fallait savoir ce qu'on voulait dans la vie.  
Et Wufei voulait servir à tous ces gosses.

Justement, tout ça c'était une histoire de gosses...  
Quelque chose que le jeune chinois c'était promis de faire depuis... longtemps... depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir en fait.

Son grand père, un homme merveilleux, avait du souffrir tout son existence de n'avoir pas pu être pris en charge, petit.  
Ca avait gâché une partie de sa vie.  
Mais abandonner n'était pas dans la philosophie de l'homme.  
Il s'était parfaitement adapté à la situation.  
Enfin, parfaitement...

Wufei, avec une sensibilité déjà bien mature, lui, avait vu le flou dans les yeux de l'homme lorsque les autres pouvaient se déplacer sans difficulté alors que lui non.  
Il avait lu l'envie.  
Il avait déchiffré l'amertume.  
Et un jour, avec son innocence et sa fraîcheur de petit diable, il avait regardé son papy droit dans les iris et lui avait affirmé :

« Quand j'serais grand, et ben je soignerai les enfants qui marchent pas bien comme papy! Comme ça, y'aura pu personne pour être malheureux comme toi »

Il lui avait fait un sourire où il manquait des dents, un gros bisou bien mouillé et claquant et était parti se jeter sur ses biscuits du goûter, comme le micro chacal qu'il était.

C'est pour cela que le marmot n'avait pu voir les yeux plissés de son grand père, son visage plein de rides, creusé mais fière, les yeux troubles d'émotion et plein d'affection pour ce bout d'homme déjà si empli de volonté.

Et l'ancêtre du jeune homme l'avait soutenu dans toutes ses démarches, jusqu'au point de non-retour où le vieil homme s'était éteint, sa main pleine de rhumatisme, crispée dans celle de son petit fils, malheureux comme une pierre mais les lèvres pincées, la tête droite pour ne pas s'effondrer en pleurs.

C'était aussi à ce moment qu'il avait compris combien Duo, son meilleur ami, pouvait compter pour lui.  
Il avait su exactement quoi faire, comment etc.  
Il avait su quand Wufei avait eu besoin d'une épaule, d'une oreille ou d'un clown pour lui changer les idées.

Le natté était quelqu'un de bruyant, de têtu, de brouillon... il avait beaucoup de défauts mais quel ami il faisait !

ooo

Vendredi 28 Mai.  
18h25

Wufei sort ENFIN du boulot.

Journée de merde !  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient les petits gremlins aujourd'hui mais Wufei avait eu l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour faire de sa journée un enfer !!

C'était intentionnel !!  
Il le savait !  
Il pouvait sentir les complots venir à des kilomètres à la ronde ! (sauf ceux de Duo mais bon, hein…)  
Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas croire, JAMAIS, que cette épidémie de colique était un pur hasard !  
Il s'y refusait !

Hé! C'est que le Wufei, il était pas né de la dernière pluie.  
Ils avaient du passer... UN paquet de couches par microbe...  
Et qui? Oui, je vous demande QUI s'était tapé les aller-retours au magasin?!

Sa pomme !

Là, cette agonie se terminait enfin et il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose... s'effondrer dans son lit et ne plus JAMAIS se réveiller...  
Il en avait plein les baskets, il avait sué comme un rhinocéros avec toute cette agitation.  
Il avait usé son énergie jusqu'au fond des batteries.

Il détestait tout le monde !

Même le petit Aymerik avec sa bouille d'ange, Il avait cru qu'il allait l'étouffer avec son doudou quand il lui avait demandé de changer son 'popo' avec une grande risette…

Quand à la vieille bique (aussi connu sous le nom de Melle Une), il avait bien cru la mordre quand elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il faudrait qu'il aille faire le plein de couches demain...

ELLE CROIT QUOI C'TE GROSSE DINDE ?! QUE J'SUIS LOBOTOMISE D'LA TÊTE !! ATTENDS VIEILLE CARNE QUE J'ME PENCHE SUR TON CAS !! TU COMPRENDRAS TA DOULEUR !!

Bref.  
Il était contrarié, quoi.  
Très contrarié.

Manquerait plus que le natté démoniaque l'appelle pour une 'super soirée-promis-juré'.  
Même avec ses yeux de chaton ultime de la mort qui tue...ce soir, il pensait pouvoir lui résister...  
Faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à rester conscient et lucide suffisamment longtemps pour écouter son baratin.

ooo

Vendredi 28 Mai.  
19h00

Wufei atteint sa destination, son petit chez lui.  
Et comble de malchance, la petite diode de son répondeur clignote sournoisement de sa lueur rouge.

Le visage du chinois se décompose à sa vue.  
Il n'a VRAIMENT pas l'énergie d'avoir affaire à l'énergumène à poil long ce soir.

Wufei était un garçon plutôt compliqué dans ses rapports avec les autres 'être-humains'.  
Il n'était pas d'un abord facile, la faute à trop de personnes qui l'avaient pris pour une buse.  
Maintenant, il avait du mal à faire confiance.

Il n'y avait bien qu'avec la bande de 'bras-cassé' (Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Hilde, Dorothy et Réléna) qu'il pouvait se détendre et agir en toute confiance... quoi que...

Cette bande de chacals puants ne se privaient pas pour se foutre de sa gueule pour des temps infinies à la moindre de ses erreurs.

Il se traînait encore l'étiquette de 'mou du bulbe des séries tv', tout ça à cause d'un épisode de G-Files qu'il n'avait pas DU TOUT capté.

C'était tout de même pas sa faute s'il n'avait pas compris le principe de cet épisode et demandait tout le temps POURQUOI, grand Dieu, POURQUOI cette sottise n'avait pas de fin et RECOMMENCAIT A CHAQUE FOIS !!

Comment était-il sensé savoir qu'il s'agissait d'une 'boucle temporelle' d'où LA journée qui recommençait sans fin ? !

C'était rien qu'une bande de gros nazes...  
Et cette série était merdique.  
Fin de la discussion.

Le chinois snobe l'appareil pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, pour une douche bien méritée.

Il règle la température comme il l'aime, bien chaude mais pas assez pour s'ébouillanter et... apprécie, tout simplement.  
Après avoir fait couler assez d'eau pour assécher trois petits pays, Wufei s'emmitoufle dans son peignoir préféré, un cadeau de Duo, grand épicurien lui-même.

Le natté lui avait dit être littéralement tombé amoureux de ce 'peignoir-doudou' et qu'on avait du peler pas mal d'ours en peluche pour le faire.  
Le rendu du tissu était en effet très doux, comme un jouet pour enfant sur lequel on aime frotter sa joue.

L'américain avait vu l'envie dans le regard de son ami, trop fier pour l'avouer à voix haute.  
Tout cela était totalement sorti des pensées de Wufei jusqu'au jour où, quelques semaines après l'évènement, Duo s'était pointé avec un petit paquet emballé.  
C'était avec joie et émotion que le chinois avait découvert son propre 'peignoir-doudou', une 'petite' attention qui lui avait fait chaud au coeur.

C'était une petite merveille, tout en douceur, comme lui, avait précisé le natté avec arrogance, ce à quoi Heero avait soulevé un sourcil dubitatif pour finir par lui murmurer une quelconque cochonnerie à l'oreille qui l'avait fait rougir comme une jeune donzelle.  
Ce qui était LOIN d'être le cas.  
Même pas avec sa tête 'd'innocent' puissance maximum.

En un mot comme en cent, il l'aimait son cadeau…  
Si seulement il n'était pas fuschia…

Wufei fini par se traîner avec difficulté vers sa chambre, pour un coma tant attendu.  
Il ouvre la porte et là...

ooo

Il ouvre donc la porte… et découvre, un homme nu sur son lit.

L'intrus est grand, blond, la peau dorée et assez bien 'sculpté' pour faire monter la bave aux lèvres du propriétaire des lieux.  
Wufei apprécie GRANDEMENT la vue de cet apollon.

VRAIMENT !

Jusqu'au moment où le dit blond approche sa main d'une partie de son anatomie TRÈS... tendue, dirons-nous... et TRÈS... impressionnante.

La mâchoire au sol, le chinois n'en croit pas ses yeux.  
Ce... ce malotru... ce pervers dégoûtant est entré par effraction chez lui, dans son petit havre de paix dans le seul but de... se tripoter le 'pinceau' sur son lit ?!

Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !  
Foi de Chang !

L'indignation choppe Wufei par les tripes et le 'criminel' n'a pas le temps de dire un mot que le chinois l'a attrapé vigoureusement par l'oreille pour le traîner rapidement à travers tout l'appartement, pour finir par le jeter sans cérémonie à l'extérieur... nu.

Wufei n'étant tout de même pas un monstre (retenez vos remarques médisantes, je vous prie!) et surtout, voulant se débarrasser des nippes du détraqué, en fait un tas et ouvre la porte juste le temps de les lui lancer à la figure.  
Sans demander son reste, il lui claque fortement la porte au nez, puisque l'odieux personnage avait l'air de s'acharner à vouloir rentrer chez lui, de nouveau.

Une fois n'ayant apparemment pas suffit.  
Non mais oh !  
Où va l'monde?!

Il se retourne, juste le temps de hurler : 'Et dégagez d'ici avant que j'appelle les flics espèce de pervers !'

Puis, n'écoutant pas les protestations inutiles et certainement fumeuses du fou furieux, se dirige vers sa chambre pour changer les draps.  
Il ne savait pas ce qu'IL avait bien put faire en son absence... ni ce qu'IL avait bien pu lui laisser comme 'cadeau'.  
Il lui faudrait faire une petite inspection des lieux dès qu'il aurait moins la tête dans l'cul...  
Et demander à Heero de vérifier s'IL n'avait pas planqué des appareils de surveillance dans tous les coins, histoire d'espionner la petite vie tranquille de l'asiatique.

Fatigué au delà de toute mesure, Wufei se résout à attraper un set de draps propres, le jette sur son canapé et se roule en boule bien décidé à comater jusqu'à demain matin soit samedi.

ooo

Vendredi 28 Mai.  
22h18

C'est la cacophonie beuglante de son téléphone portable qui le réveille.  
La prochaine fois qu'il mettrait la main sur Maxwell, ce serait de la viande froide...  
Quelle idée de lui mettre une telle atrocité pour sonnerie ?  
Quelle idée aussi de laisser quoique ce soit, sans surveillance, en la seule présence de ce brise-fer.  
C'était vraiment 'tenter le diable', Duo dans le rôle du diable, bien sûr.

A tâtons, il tente de repérer tactilement la machine de l'enfer qui finit de lui vriller les tympans et de lui aggraver sa migraine, sa 'maladie de petite vieille' comme l'appelait l'américain.

Une fois, l'objet harponné, Wufei n'a pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir le numéro de son correspondant, c'est donc d'une voix d'outre-tombe qu'il accueille son 'appelant' avec sa gentillesse habituelle :

« Quoi !! »

Silence au bout du fil.

« Maxwell ! Espèce de sale petite vermine sans honneur ! Tu as passé l'âge des canulars téléphoniques, si je te mets la main dessus, tu peux dire adieu à ta natte !! »

Un rire 'sensuel' lui répond.

« Wufei, je présume ?! Ce n'est PAS Maxwell… Et... je n'ai RIEN de petit... »

Le chinois, méfiant, à juste titre, demande :

« Alors vous êtes qui ?! »

Oui, parce que Wufei oubliait souvent d'être aimable... d'autant plus quand il n'avait pas toutes ses heures de sommeil au compteur.

« Wufei, ronronne la voix, sur un ton de reproche, taquine. Tu ne te rappelle pas de moi ?! » On sent comme une moue dans cette phrase. « Ca me fait beaucoup de peine ce que tu me dis là... »

Le chinois s'en tapait comme de son premier hochet qu'il lui fasse de la peine. Au point où il en était, ça pourrait être le Dalai Lama en personne qu'il s'en tamponnerait de la même façon.  
Il n'était pas bien loin du pétage de durite, là.

« Bon! Ecoute-moi bien, ducon. Je ne suis VRAIMENT pas d'humeur à piapiater au téléphone avec un parfait inconnu. Alors tu vas raccrocher et oublier mon numéro avant que j'te rentre dedans mais quelque chose de sévère ! »

Gémissement à l'autre bout du fil.

« Oh, oui, Wu. Rentre-moi dedans! »

Wufei n'en revenait pas.  
Il avait l'impression de parler à un mur ou bien dans une autre langue.  
Le chinois en avait ras la couette de tout cela.

« Tu sais quoi? »

« Non, glousse l'inconnu. »

« VA CHIER !! »

Et Wufei raccroche, tout en marmonnant 'd'en avoir plein le cul de tous ces cons.'  
Il se blottit dans son couchage de fortune, replonge dans son hibernation et oublie vite fait bien fait cette erreur de l'espèce humaine, sa deuxième en l'espace de quelques heures, à croire qu'il les attirait.

ooo

Samedi 29 Mai.  
17h32

Le second réveil, Wufei le doit au 'malade mental' qui s'acharnait à taper sur sa porte en hurlant son nom.  
Les mirettes toutes crotteuses, le chinois se déplace avec la vitesse d'un escargot qui se serait luxé la coquille et l'entrain d'un dépressif au bout de sa corde.

Il lui faut au bas mot deux minutes pour atteindre la poignée de l'entrée après avoir 'rencontré' plusieurs murs et coins de murs qu'il aurait juré ne pas avoir été là hier.

Et qui trouve-t'il sur son pas... son meilleur ami, le secoué de la natte, Duo Maxwell, légèrement frénétique et un peu pâlot.  
A peine a t'il ouvert la porte que Wufei se retrouve projeté contre un torse et étouffé d'une étreinte.  
Le chinois ne comprend pas tout le babillage vitesse accélérée qui sort de la bouche de son camarade.  
Son regard 'bovin' pousse Heero a cramponné Duo par la chemise pour le décoller de sa victime (et on roule des yeux avec moi, et on y croit que c'est pas tout simplement à cause d'un esprit 'territorial' très poussé) et d'expliquer la situation plus 'calmement' à Wufei.

« Il est 17h35. Tu n'étais pas au brunch à la maison. Je n'ai pas réussi à le contenir plus longtemps. Cet imbécile (insérer coup de coude maxwellien)... ouch... pensait que tu étais en train de te vider de ton sang dans un fossé après avoir été enlevé, détroussé et accessoirement violé. »

Duo pique un fard, sous la moquerie tranquille de son compagnon.  
C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça sonne vraiment débile son histoire de kidnapping.

Mais ne pas voir arriver le chinois à l'heure habituelle... ni quelques heures plus tard... sans coup de fil...  
Tout cela n'était vraiment pas dans les manières de son ami.

Alors il s'était fait du souci et de ce fait, son imagination TRES fertile avait pris ses aises (Non pas que ça dérange Heero d'ordinaire, il avait même plutôt tendance à l'aimer son imagination débordante ce sale hypocrite...) et lui avait sorti les pires scénarios catastrophe avec Wufei en guest star.

Duo se fait tout de même du mouron en voyant l'état de faiblesse de son ami. Le chinois s'appuie largement sur le mur pour rester debout.  
Au natté de prendre les choses en mains (Tous aux abriiiis !!).  
Avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable, il aide Wufei à rentrer chez lui et l'assied sur son canapé.

Un temps d'arrêt.

« Wu? C'est quoi c'délire? T'as pas dormi dans ton lit? »

L'intérrogé, les yeux qui se ferment tous seuls, lui répond d'une voix pleine de sommeil. :

« Looongue histoire. »

Les sourcils de l'américain se jettent sous sa frange sous la surprise.  
Mais, apitoyé par la fatigue qu'affiche son camarade, il ne pose pas de plus amples questions et le borde gentiment en l'informant qu'ils seront là à son réveil.

Wufei apprécie cette sensation de 'chaleur' qui l'entoure grâce à l'affection de Maxwell et lui marmonne vaguement de 'changer les draps avant de dormir dans son lit'.

ooo

Dimanche 30 Mai.  
10h15

Le troisième et dernier réveil du week end se révèle plus 'naturel' et moins violent que les autres.  
C'est l'odeur du bon café et des viennoiseries qui le font se lever.

Et le fait que sa vessie était pleine comme une outre.

Il se dirige vers sa 'libération' avec autant de 'vigueur' qu'hier.  
Le chinois ne sent pas de différence comparée à la veille.  
Il a les oreilles qui bourdonnent, des vertiges, la nausée et mal dans tout le corps.  
Manquerait plus qu'il se chope la 'mort' vu son état de 'faiblesse'.

Une fois sa 'petite affaire' réglée, ses narines par l'odeur alléchées le mènent jusqu'à la cuisine.  
Comme un missile à tête chercheuse, il se jette sur la cafetière pour se servir son 'nectar divin' nécessaire au  
fonctionnement cohérent de sa personne.  
Les premières gorgées sont un peu trop chaude mais le breuvage fait son office, à savoir le réveiller.

Il se tourne et... avise Duo et Heero se frottant comme une paire de chiens en rut sur une chaise (précisons que Duo est assis à califourchon sur Heero et que c'est le japonais qui, lui, est assis sur la dite chaise... chacun ne se frottant pas comme une bête sur les pieds du mobilier... ) torse nu et les pantalons définitivement... 'ouverts', associé à un enthousiaste bouche à bouche en apnée.

Avec un phare digne de ses plus grands records personnels, Wufei rempli un broc d'eau et le lance sur les deux exhibitionnistes.

Le liquide les sort de leur 'trance sexuelle' (et non transsexuel ) et laisse le natté la respiration difficile, ayant reçu la majorité du 'jet' dans le dos.  
L'américain et le japonais cligne stupidement des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de la présence du propriétaire des lieux et de ranger leur 'matériel'.

« Euh... Désolé, Wu », marmonne un Duo, les joues encore rouges de son 'moment de plaisir partagé'.

Réponse qui provoque un roulement d'yeux de la part de son ami.  
Heero lui pince la taille.

« Désolé? Vraiment? »

Le natté claque la main offensante et réplique, excédé :

« Qu'il ait dut supporter nos 'démonstrations publiques de débauche' » imite t'il sans grand succès.

L'humour semble échappé à Wufei puisqu'il aboie :

« Maxwell. Il est encore trop tôt pour tes singeries alors tu vas éponger la cuisine et trouver le chemin de la sortie tout seul avec ton vibro personnel. J'en ai plein l'dos. Je me lave, je mange et je retourne comater jusqu'à demain matin. »

Le sourire du natté glisse de ses lèvres devant cette tirade acerbe.  
Et Heero de s'interposer, énervé :

« Je me doute que tu sois fatigué, Chang. Mais cela ne t'autorise en aucune manière à nous parler sur ce ton. Tu ne serais pas au 36eme dessous, je t'en aurais collé une. »

Et Wufei savait bien tout cela.  
Après tout, Duo était son meilleur ami, celui qui s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir arrivé à l'heure habituelle, celui qui avait passé la nuit ici pour 'veiller' sur son sommeil.  
Il était grognon car claqué mais l'américain ne méritait pas son venin... enfin pas cette fois.

Duo a les yeux brillants et triture nerveusement le bout de sa tresse.  
Le chinois soupire à en faire tourner les moulins (histoire de rester fidèle à son personnage) et ouvre les bras à son ami.  
Ce dernier trottine de manière timide (ce qui n'est pas du tout dans ses habitudes) et se blottit doucement contre son torse.

Le chinois le prévient tout de même :

« Evites de te moucher dans mon peignoir, Maxwell. »

Ce qui occasionne un petit gloussement étranglé de son koala attitré.

Tout en caressant les cheveux de son camarade, un regard peu amène d'Heero lui fait comprendre d'accélérer un peu le mouvement et d'arrêter de tripoter son amant.  
D'humeur taquine, Wufei lance :

« Toi aussi, tu veux faire 'câlin'? »

Le japonais lui jette à peine un coup d'oeil blasé et rétorque :

« Ouais, si possible juste avec Duo, sans fringue et une cravache. » ajoute t'il avec un sourire en coin complètement lubrique.

Retour de l'humeur sombre mais faut bien dire qu'il avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre, là.  
Et de penser : 'mais pour quoi faire une cravache? '.  
Avant de s'auto-gronder sur sa curiosité mal placée.

Une fois tout le cérémonial passé, le chinois fout tout ce petit monde à la porte et retourne se coucher non sans avoir promis à Duo de venir manger chez lui Mercredi pour lui raconter ses mésaventures.

ooo

Mercredi 2 Juin.  
20h02

Le milieu de semaine était arrivé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Il était, malheureusement un homme de parole.  
Il allait donc falloir raconter ses déboires à ses camarades.  
Parce qu'il se doutait bien que pour une telle humiliation, Duo ne ferait pas les choses en comité restreint... cette sale petite peste sans honneur !

Il profitait toujours de ses moments de faiblesse.  
Pour preuve, le 'charmant' (sarcasme en mode intense)... papillon... qu'il avait tatoué sur la hanche gauche.  
Wufei s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier... en fait c'était il y a trois ans... mais cela n'est qu'un détail.  
Bref.  
Le chinois couvait une sacré grippe et s'était résolu à aller chez le médecin... sous les menaces de castration de sa supérieure hiérarchique Une, preuve en était selon l'américain qu'elle ne devait pas souvent 'y avoir droit' si elle se référait toujours à cette technique de torture pour le menacer.

Toujours est-il que Wufei, à la suite de sa visite chez le docteur, se voyait dans l'obligation d'avoir recours à des G-antibiotiques (les G-antibiotiques, c'est pas automatique.) pour mettre fin à sa maladie.  
Ce que le jeune homme ne savait pas, c'est l'effet que les médicaments prescrit lui feraient... à savoir lui retourner complètement la tête et le laisser 'sensible' aux suggestions excentriques et saugrenues de son soit-disant meilleur ami.

Tout cela l'avait mené après deux mojitos (qu'il fuirait comme la gale à l'avenir) dans un salon de tatoueur, le t-shirt relevé, à glousser à la manière d'une adolescente lobotomisée ayant sniffé de la colle.  
Le tout, bien évidemment, filmé avec le portable du natté. La vidéo allant rejoindre le 'gros' dossier de chantage que l'américain possédait le concernant.

Le lendemain, en allant se doucher, en se questionnant sur le vide suspect de sa mémoire pour la journée ENTIÈRE de la veille, il remarqua un pansement sur son bas ventre.  
Pris d'une angoisse, il s'était jeté sur son téléphone pour se renseigner auprès de Duo avec qui il était sensé passer la journée.

On savait jamais, peut être qu'ils étaient tombés sur un voleur d'organes… (et on lève les yeux au ciel en chœur)

L'appel n'avait pas été très 'fructueux', l'américain avait demandé à Wufei d'enlever son bandage, qu'il ne risquait rien et avait assisté en 'direct live' au cri de pucelle outragée le plus aigu qu'il avait jamais entendu. Il en avait encore les tympans qui sifflaient deux jours plus tard.

C'est un natté mort de rire qui lui avait avoué la visite chez le tatoueur, lui disant qu'il pensait qu'il était juste un peu bourré et qu'il lui enverrait un email avec le film de leur aventure.

Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il pensait bien avoir entendu Yuy en arrière fond s'étouffer de rire, ce sale chacal puant !

Avec le temps et la menace sur sa natte planant, l'anecdote était beaucoup moins cité... encore heureux !

ooo

Mercredi 2 Juin.  
20h06

Wufei devant la porte, attend comme si le simple fait de frapper allait le conduire tout droit à l'échafaud... c'était peut être pas si loin de la vérité que ça, d'ailleurs.

Après avoir signaler sa présence le plus doucement possible, c'est Maxwell qui l'accueille en ouvrant la porte avec tellement de vigueur qu'il la fait quasiment sortir de ses gonds.

Le chinois se laisse alpaguer par la manche pour ensuite se faire traîner dans le salon et ôter son manteau, presque de force par son hôte.

Comme il l'avait prévu tout le 'petit groupe' est là pour son humiliation publique.

Chacun se met à grignoter tranquillement l'apéritif, un verre à la main.  
Une chose était sûr, Duo savait recevoir (sans G-rocher, merci bien monsieur l'ambassadeur).

ooo

Et Wufei de raconter ses déboires avec ces deux 'pervers'… enfin surtout le premier puisqu'avec le deuxième il était plus ou moins conscient.  
En faisant la description de son premier cas social, Wufei voit ses interlocuteurs se jeter des regards mi mal à l'aise, mi  
confus.  
A la fin de son anecdote, il leur demande :

« C'est quoi le problème ? »

C'est Duo, avec son tact légendaire qui lui répond :

« Putain, Wu, t'as fumé quoi dernièrement ? Parce que ça devait être vachement fort pour te décoller les neurones du fond du bocal à ce point.»

Le chinois ne comprend mais alors vraiment rien à la situation, ce qui doit se lire sur son visage puisque Quatre intervient (Quatre, casque bleu) :

« C'est-à-dire Wufei que… la personne que tu nous décris, tu la connais… je dirais même bien… »

Devant la tête plus qu'incrédule de son ami, Duo dégaine son portable et lui fait défiler les photos d'une soirée ayant eu lieu il y a quelques semaines.  
Une soirée dont il ne se rappelle plus grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il était bourré à mort et que le lendemain en se réveillant… il se sentait en même temps super mal à cause de la gueule de bois et super bien 'physiquement'.

Après une quinzaine d'images, Wufei s'aperçoit entre deux hommes plutôt bien foutu.

Son 'pervers', blond platine, et un inconnu, châtain roux.

La preuve semble avoir choqué notre 'couetté' puisqu'il s'assied lourdement sur son siège, un peu pâlichon.

N'étant tout de même pas totalement insensible à la détresse de leur ami, le groupe décide de parler de sujet plus 'sûrs'.

ooo

Wufei est parti s'allonger quelques minutes dans la chambre d'ami.

Aucune chance au monde qu'Heero autorise qui que ce soit d'autre que Duo et lui dans leur chambre.

Cette histoire l'a complètement retournée.  
Il ne sait plus du tout où il en est.

L'homme dans son appartement… il le connaissait… bon, d'un point de vue 'alcoolisé' mais le fait était là, il l'avait déjà rencontré.  
Et pire que ça… c'était le frère de Réléna.

Et ce que Duo avait tu pour lui dire ensuite en tête à tête…  
Il était reparti avec les deux hommes, ce fameux soir.  
Le chinois ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

C'était pas possible.  
C'était un véritable cauchemar.  
Ce DEVAIT être une de leur blague pas drôle.  
Pitié…

ooo

N'étant pas tout à fait remis de sa semaine précédente, vu que cette semaine aussi avait été chargée, Wufei avait fini par s'endormir… tout doucement.  
Duo, de passage pour savoir s'il 'allait bien', l'avait recouvert d'une petite couverture et lui avait ôté ses chaussures.

Et Wufei rêva.  
Et Wufei se souvint.

Des morceaux de mémoire, des images, des sensations… et tout cela par flashs.

L'asiatique se remémore, des cocktails sans alcool dixit Duo.  
Qui monte à la tête.  
Qui donne chaud.  
Qui font tomber les barrières… et les inhibitions.

Un certains nombre de ces boissons au citron et au sucre roux. (MOJITOS !!)  
Quelques tentatives d'hameçonnage.  
Toutes déclinées avec plus ou moins de 'douceur' suivant le cran du malotru.

Et enfin, une proie, une bonne, une vraie.  
Blonde platine.  
Un sourire G-Colgate.  
Un emballage impeccable.

Une chasse qui débute.

Mais qui était le prédateur ?  
Qui la proie ?

Blond n'est pas tout seul.  
Wufei s'en rend compte trop tard.

Attrapé.

Le chinois se rappelle deux paires de bras forts.  
Bras entre lesquels il s'était abandonné comme il ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant.  
Bras qui le faisait se sentir si en sécurité.  
Notions étrangères à notre fan du contrôle et de l'indépendance.

Beaucoup de chaleur aussi.  
Sur le dancefloor en boîte.  
Des corps qui se frôlent, qui se frottent.  
Des mains légères et baladeuses  
D'autres plus directives et franches.

Un Wufei en sandwich entre deux autres personnes.  
Pressé.  
Collés tout contre lui.

Des bassins chaloupant.  
La tête qui tourne.  
Des bouffées de chaleur.

Quelqu'un lui faisant siroter un cocktail pour étancher sa soif.

Et le même manège qui recommence.  
Mais qui augmente d'un cran.  
Les mains sont frustrées par les vêtements encombrants.  
Et les propriétaires par tous ces témoins.

Wufei qui s'écroule sur Duo pour lui dire au revoir.  
Son ami lui susurrant un truc incompréhensible pour son cerveau imbibé.  
Le natté lui colle quelque chose dans la main.  
Un sachet carré.

Le contenu lui est repris par un de ses 'accompagnateurs'.  
Un rire taquin à son oreille.  
Une langue parcourt le lobe.

Des promesses chuchotées à l'oreille.  
Sa tête contre une épaule.  
Un bras autour de sa taille.  
La main caressante sur ses côtes.

Puis l'air frais de l'extérieur.  
Le roulis d'une voiture.

Une main fouillant dans sa poche… et en profitant un petit peu.  
Une surface moelleuse.  
Wufei se roule en chien de fusil.

Les mains ne semblent pas d'accord.  
Les vêtements sont ôtés.

Les peaux nues se touchent.  
La décharge de sensations est impressionnante.

Les caresses se font câlines.  
Les langues mutines.  
Et les regards gourmands.

Après, tout n'est que plaisir, orgasmes, bouffées de chaleur agréables et impressions merveilleuses.

Il s'est évanoui plusieurs fois sous l'intensité.  
Ca a duré longtemps.

Maintenant il se souvient avoir gémi leurs noms… et même de les avoir crié à en avoir la gorge douloureuse.

Wufei, et le reste de sa personne (;-) s'est réveillé petit à petit.  
Présentement, il pique un sacré phare devant l'audace dont il a fait preuve pendant cette nuit.  
Bon, il était grandement aidé par son taux d'alcoolémie mais quand même…

Le pire…  
Il ne savait pas s'il ne voulait plus jamais que ça se reproduise.  
Ou le contraire.

Complètement chamboulé le Wufei.

ooo

Deux semaines plus tard, Duo, encore lui, a pris contact avec les deux loustics de LA fameuse nuit du 8 Mai.  
Il leur a expliqué le quiproquo et en retour, ils sont venus le coincer un soir devant sa porte d'entrée.  
Treize (parce que Trevor ça faisait moins glamour) et Mil' (Milliardo mais il avait trop honte) se sont attachés à le faire se souvenir plus… profondément.

ooo

_Avec le recul, je me demandais pourquoi mes voisins d'à côté me regardaient comme si j'étais un psychopathe.  
__Je sais maintenant.  
__A force d'entendre gueuler comme pour un massacre à la petite cuillère… ils se méfient._

_Ils ont raison._

_Notre 'ménage à trois' semblent fonctionner malgré ses débuts cafouilleux.  
__Cétait une aventure du genre improbable et complètement tiré par les cheveux.  
__Duo se marre comme un bossu.  
__Il prétend ne pas se foutre de nos pommes.  
__Mais bien sûr !  
__Marmotte, chocolat, G-alu… Combler les vides._

_Je suis… bien.  
__Je suis heureux...  
__Tout simplement._

_Ca n'empêche...  
__C'est la faute des mojitos… et de Duo pour m'avoir servi les dit breuvages en prétendant que c'était juste un cocktail sans alcool au citron._

_Faire confiance à Duo... _

_Ca m'apprendra !_

ooooo  
ooo  
o

Vilain feufeunet m'a encore gavé pour la mise en page.  
J'ai passé 15 plombes à tout remettre comme il faut.  
En plus, il a pas voulu prendre mes 'bonhommes' (en ponctuation)... fasciste !


End file.
